


Repeat

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Fred and George didn't start as kids, not with this. But when they finally start, they never really want to stop.





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the LEAST kinky kinktober fill so far. But also, my exam stress is reaching a very interesting level. So .... I'm excused. At least this is here. And I kind of love these two. And this was nice to write. If at least one person likes reading it, then I'm happy. Also, when I have escaped this exam, I might be persuaded to actually write more graphic sex. If you ask. Anyway. 
> 
> 7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | **Incest**

“Fred, just get over here.” 

 

There is clear impatience in his voice, but he thinks, maybe he earned that. He’s not sure why Fred thinks that he’s not welcome to this, just as anything else they’ve ever wanted to do. 

 

Contrary to what people might suspect later on, if they ever tell anyone about this, - if they ever do this, his mind supplies - they didn’t start this with exploration during puberty. Just as their numerous brothers, they talked about jerking off, about getting with girls and about sex, but they still did it separately,  _ privately _ . It actually caused them a little of tension, because they had never done anything separately before, in private and it felt weird and unnatural. 

 

That’s why George knows this is correct. Because this,  _ this _ feels natural. 

 

“I just, don’t run away from this, away from me.”  _ Away from what finally feels  _ right.

 

Fred finally takes a step and George has never been so happy that a person moved before. 

 

There aren’t any more words said, because Fred does take even more steps, gets right up to him and then, he is kissing George, they’re making out and he feels  _ whole _ , like something was missing, but it wasn’t missing, it’s always been right here, by his side and now it’s amplified, released and he just wants more.

 

Quickly, their clothes fly away and then George is staring at a body so similar to his own, but different and he seeks to touch all of it at once and he gasps and moans as a pair of hands, just slightly different from his own, travel their own, new way over his body. 

 

They come quickly, because they  _ know _ each other, even if they’ve never known this before and every time they cross a spot that feels good, they are quick to recognize it, and utilize it. 

 

Afterwards, they lie there, hands still lightly exploring, no urgency anymore, just, need and love. They don’t go to sleep that night, they just wait, slow touches after they recover from coming, then back to finding any and every spot that feels good and repeat. Repeat. Repeat. 

 

It’s all George wants to do for the rest of his life. Repeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enjoying this with me. Letting me know you did, would be even more awesome, with a kudos or comment. 
> 
> If you want more kink, try out my earlier fills for Kinktober, or subscribe and see if this doesn't get a little kinkier soon. 
> 
> Nessa


End file.
